Chasing Shadows
by TomorrowGirl
Summary: "You know peoples shadow selves are supposed to be baddest part of them, so what does that mean for me? Does that make me some kind of evil monster?" As much as she tries to hide it Darcy hates everything the particle accelerator explosion made her. She fears she will be consumed by the darkness that surrounds her, will Barry be able to show her the light inside of her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been playing around with the idea for this meta human for a while, and the flash/arrow crossover gave be some good ideas for a back story for my gal, so i originally posted this on quotev and decided to post it on here too because there are maybe like 4 or 5 Barry/OC fics on here.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Pulling her hood over her head she slipped into the shadows, jumping onto a ledge and scaling silently up a fire escape, scaling up along the wall through the alleyway till she reached the top. Stopping to perch on the ledge, she held her breath, her heart racing as she tried not to draw any attention to herself; noticing the armed guys walking along the alleyway directly beneath her. She smirked at their obliviousness, if the looked up for even just a second then they would see her, unless she hid in the shadows of course.<p>

She could spot the abandoned bank that she was looking for and began to fabricate a plan in her head. Quietly moving along the scaffolding she began to slip past the people below her undetected. A movement near her caused her to melt into the shadows and she held her breath as a hooded green figureobliviously crossed past her, firing arrows into the ground and knocking the people below unconscious. She stayed in her hiding place until he vanished, waiting a few moments longer before she made a move. Jumping down from the scaffolding she landed on her tiptoes without so much as a quiet thud and stuck to the safety of the shadows again. She scanned the area around her before searching the bodies quickly, looting them of key cards and anything else she could use to gain intel from. Continuing down the alleyway she ducked behind a series of stacked crates, hearing voices and footsteps nearing. It was The Arrow and this time he was with a red hooded guy too.

She watched them as the spoke in a hushed tone, obviously going over some sort of plan. The two hooded figures each parted with a nod, one of them disappearing down the corner of the alleyway to probably keep surveillance on the outside of the bank whilst the other fired a grapple arrow into the wall beside a window, proceeding to unlock it and slip through. Her lip quipped up into a smirk as she realised he had just given her an easy entrance. She gripped the piping above her and hauled herself up, moving to the window. Climbing quietly through the window she sneaked along the top floor of the bank scanning her surroundings. When she got closer to the vault she found several bodies, with an arrow piercing them. Picking up an arrow she examined it, smirking happily.

"Looks like The Arrow is making this easy for me"

Tossing the arrow aside she continued moving through the darkest places of the bank, setting herself the task of regaining sight of The Arrow so she could see what he was up too.

She heard gunfire and a large amount of cursing and yelling sounding from not too far away, letting her know that The Arrow was only in the next room. Remembering the second floor balcony she decided that would be her safest bet of getting to the next room undetected and took a step back not noticing that as she was doing so, a red hooded figure had just entered the room she was currently occupying and unable to see her in the shadows, he collided straight with her causing her to gasp.

Suddenly aware of her presence he gripped her wrist tightly before she could escape. She fidgeted in his hold, thrashing against him as he pulled her into the light. Her eyes widened as they locked on to the features of her captor. His face was concealed for the most part by the hood and mask, but even with them she could tell immediately who it was behind the mask. There was only one boy she knew who had eyes that were such an amazing blue.

"Roy?"

She spluttered out, and his grip slackened on her as recognition sunk in with him also.

"Darcy?"

Confusion and shock seeped out of his tone and Darcy used the opportunity to slip from his gasp staggering back.

It was bad enough for her to be found out, but to be found out by a close friend of hers made her a little more than fearful. Not thinking of anything else but the need to get out and get away she set off running, and after a few moments Roy was hot on her heels. Turning a corner she sprinted into the shadows, letting them pull her into the darkness as she disappeared in front of Roy's eyes.

She stumbled out of the shadows in front of the abandoned bank, her head throbbing as wave after wave of nausea hit her, sending her crumpling to the ground. She tried with all her might to pick herself up from the floor, she knew she couldn't stay outside the bank when Roy or even the Arrow could come out of the building anytime. Mustering up the remnants of her energy she managed to pull herself up to her feet, but she was light-headed and shaking violently as she dragged herself along the wall to try and get away.

She only managed to take a few stumbles forward before the exhaustion hit her full force and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as unconsciousness consumed her.

When Darcy started to come to her head was throbbing and she felt like she had been drained of every ounce of energy until she was left with nothing. It was a struggle for her to open her eyes and when she finally managed to do so she left out a pained whimper, snapping her eyelids closed again as the harsh flickering lighting made her eyes sting.

"She's up!"

A familiar feminine voice chirped, causing Darcy to lift a dainty hand to her fragile skull as the noise sent needles through her head. She opened her eyes once more, covering them with her hand and peeking through to see blurry figures looming over her. She blinked rapidly letting her eyes adjust somewhat, and found Felicity hovering around her like a mother hen, dabbing at her face with a towel and babbling to the inky haired girl that she looked like death.

She tried to pick herself up, starting by rolling onto her side, not managing to progress any further as a knot twisted in her stomach and she wretched out an awful black substance on the floor beside the table she was on.

"Oh my god, you aren't actually dying are you?"

The blonde widened her eyes in frantic concern, which didn't surprise Darcy, since she knew she always looked a state when she suffered from her exhausted episodes.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand Darcy mumbled a no.

"Not dying, it's just a crappy side effect if i use up too much energy"

"What the hell did you do?"

Another voice spoke up, coming into view beside Felicity. It was Roy. Darcy gulped chewing on her black stained lip. When she didn't respond Roy continued.

"When you took off you ran into the shadows on the wall and then you were gone, how did you?, there was no way youcould have, and then when we found you outside you were passed out and your hands..."

He found himself at a loss for words, unable to explain the situation and his eyes traveled to her hands making her look down at them. Black spidery veins were covering them up to her wrists and upon closer inspection you could see that the black was moving.

"It'll wear off in about an hour, it always does"

She said as if it was supposed to put his mind at ease, but knew it wouldn't.

"I can't explain what's happened to me, because I don't know what actually did, all I know is now I have this thing..."

She trailed off as something Roy said sunk into her head.

"You said we..."

Finally taking in her surrounding she let out a surprised yip. She was in some sort of grungy basement with a bunch of weapons and tech...which mainly consisted of an array of arrows. Her eyes landed on the man stood a little distance away from Felicity and Roy. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"You're the Arrow Olly?"

The man nodded and cautiously moved closer.

"You were tailing me, that's why you were at the bank wasn't it?"

She nodded, ignoring the pain in her skull.

"Why?"

He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I figured the Arrow might have some answers about what was going on with me. I wanted answers and I was getting desperate, not knowing what the hell is going on with me is freaking terrifying"

"When did you start noticing weird stuff happening to you?"

"A few months ago i think why?"

Oliver and Felicity shared knowing looks before Felicity continued to interrogate her.

"Where you in Central city around nine months ago?" Darcy frowned not knowing where the blonde was going with her questions, but it seemed like she knew something so she decided to humor her.

"Uh yeah i was there not too long ago for a friends bachelorette party"

"Do you remember anything?"

Darcy shook her head.

"I drunk a lot that night, all i remember is passing out and waking up in my friends back garden"

Felicity nodded, smiling excitedly.

"I know someone who can help you understand what is going on with you"

If she had enough energy Darcy would have found herself smiling at the news.

"Where do i find them?"

"They're in Central city and lucky for you we were already planning on making a trip there"

"When do we leave?"

Darcy asked and Felicity turned to Oliver for an answer.

"As soon as you have your energy back and we've had a little chat."


	2. Chapter 2

Within the next few days Darcy had got her strength back, had long conversations with Felicity about S.T.A.R Labs, which were apparently part of the problem that had made her what she was, and she had also had a rather unpleasant argument with Roy. Thinking back to it now made her flinch with guilt.

Roy had been pissed at her for not telling him about what was going on with her, saying that they had grew up together and practically family so she shouldn't have hidden it from him. Darcy had bit back with even more anger at him for also keeping secrets too. There had been a lot of pointless yelling and she had insanely lost her temper, ending up hurting him by throwing a solid shadow at him. She hadn't meant to do it and the action had horrified her so she had bolted back to her apartment not able to face anyone. Felicity and Dig turned up at her apartment about an hour later saying they were heading to Central city and she willingly hopped into the car, wanting her problem fixed as soon as possible.

Hours later they were on the outskirts of Central city waiting in the rain for Oliver to come back from playing Arrow.

Darcy sighed impatiently, popping two fries in her mouth before turning to felicity.

"You know I don't know why we couldn't have just met this guy that's supposed to help me for coffee in a building that doesn't look like it's about to crumble"

Felicity shrugged.

"Oliver likes to do things Oliver's way"

Dig nodded in agreement receiving a snort from Darcy.

"You mean he likes to do things the Arrow's way, which includes unneccessary playing with arrows"

"Mhhm basically yeah"

Felicity nodded, her blonde ponytail swishing with the movement.

"I'm bored, I'll be on the roof trying to see the stars behind the polluted city clouds."

With another sigh she ran her hands through her hair before jumping through a shadow, landing delicately on the rooftop of the building. She threw her head back letting the droplets of rain splash against her face before settling down into a sitting position, swinging her legs over the edge. Her phone started ringing and she fumbled in the pocket of her oversized shirt pocket pulling it out. Seeing the caller i.d was Roy she declined the call, opting to switch her phone off after that, not wanting to talk to him. She felt too ashamed with herself to do so. Looking in the distance she saw Oliver's motorcycle roaring into view and frowned when it didn't seem like he was with anyone, he was supposed to be going to get the guy that was going to help her wasn't he?

Her frown deepened when a blur of yellow light zoomed past Oliver and her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock when her vision focused and she saw a figure inside the yellow light. She heard an unfamiliar voice among the voices of her friends that she guessed belonged to the guy in the yellow light, quickly deducting that he was the one who Felicity was telling her about who could help.

Dropping down from the roof she allowed the shadows to cushion her fall and joined the trio. Her eyes flickered over to the unfamiliar figure and she looked him over with curiosity. Although it was dark she could clearly see his features as if it was day. The first thing she noticed besides the red suit was that he was young, probably a year or two older than her. He was also kinda cute.

"So this is him Fliss?"

She called out from behind the blonde, causing her to squeak and jump into the air, not knowing Darcy was behind her. Darcy grimaced apologetically.

"Sorry, forgot about the silent shadow thing"

Felicity had a hand placed on her heart as she controlled her breathing, still shaken up from being spooked.

"We're going to have to get you a bell so we can hear you"

Darcy giggled and began a conversation with Felicity about different types of bells. The two girls had completely forgot about Barry, who was staring stunned at Darcy trying to wrap his head around how she had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, the possibility of her being meta human not crossing his mind. He also realised that she could see his face and he was in his flash suit, which made him slightly weary, he didn't know if he could trust this stranger with his identity.

"Wha, er who are you?"

He asked, finally pulling the two distracted girls away from each other.

"Oh yeah, this is Darcy, she's a friend of ours"

Felicity introduced gesturing to the dark-haired girl who folded her arms over her chest raising an arched eyebrow.

"And Darcy this is Barry, he's The Flash"

"The who?"

"You know The Flash, Central city's superfast superhero"

Darcy shrugged, her eyes on Barry.

"Never heard of him"

Barry's mouth dropped open making the corner of her lips twitch.

"How have you not heard of me?"

He cried, almost sounding offended, which made Darcy's smirk break out into a full grin.

"Just kidding"

She giggled, and Barry laughed shaking his head. Oliver pulled his motorcycle to a stop, and she skipped past Barry dismissing him hug Oliver.

"Welcome back Olly"

Oliver nodded at her flashing a smile.

"Hey, thanks for showing up back there but I had that"

Barry spoke up, falling into step beside Oliver and Darcy.

"uhuh"

Oliver stated amusingly, not believing Barry at all.

"What? I was getting ready to make my move"

"What move? The one to the morgue?"

Oliver cracked a smile and Darcy giggled, slipping over to Felicity in a fluid slinking movement.

"Wait so what are you guys doing in Central city?"

"Working a case"

Felicity fished through her bag pulling out a sealed evidence bag holding a boomerang. Darcy raised an eyebrow totally not expecting it.

"Suspicious homicide in Starling, where the murder weapon is a boomerang"

Barry picked up the boomerang tossing it around in his hands.

"Cool.."

He began receiving a pointed glare from Oliver, which made Darcy bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

"I mean awful"

He corrected himself and Oliver nodded in agreement,

"I found traces of iron oxide on it, i know it's a long shot but Central city has the largest concentration of iron oxide in the country"

Bored by the seemingly scientific talk Darcy let out a loud huff and when she was ignored began to play with the shadows around her, creating small shapes in her hand, hoping it would distract the three around her from what they were doing. Oliver was the only one who seemed to notice, briefly turning to her with raised eyebrows before rejoining the conversation with Felicity and Barry. Giving up Darcy dropped the shadows and they sprung back into their regular form.

"Did you know Australian aboriginals used boomerangs to hunt? Mainly only kangaroo which is a surprisingly low-"

Oliver cleared his throat cutting off Barry's nerdy babbling. Darcy found it amusing how much the guy was dorky and adorable like felicity was, and she found the idea of him being a superhero on top of it quite refreshing since his character was a complete 180 from Oliver's.

"We were following up a lead when I heard the s.w.a.t. raid over the radio and I thought i would come by, watch you make your move"

Oliver teased him and Barry laughed.

"I had a cousin who was struck by lightning once , he just developed a stutter."

Diggle stated in the silence, still stunned by Barry's super speed.

"Huh uh well my team and I are after a nasty meta-human who makes people angry"

"Cool"

Felicity and Darcy spoke in unison, making Oliver roll his eyes.

"I mean awful"

Felicity corrected when Oliver gave her a pointed star but Darcy merely shrugged, innocently batting her eyelashes.

"When can we get to talking about me?"

Darcy stated, annoyed at being ignored completely. Non of them had even mentioned her condition to Barry. As soon as the words had escaped her mouth she realised they weren't exactly put together in the right way and made her sound rather attention seeking.

"That sounded really superficial"

Felicity added making Darcy glare.

"Yes thank you for that Felicity, i hadn't realised."

She ran her fingers through her hair then turned to Barry.

"Felicity told me she had a friend in Central city who was different like me, and considering your abnormally fast I'm guessing that friend is you."

"We're pretty sure Darcy was affected by the particle accelerator, it all adds up"

Felicity butted it, removing the look of confusion from the speedsters face.

Barry turned to Darcy, looking at her with a new interest after finding out she was a meta-human.

"What can you do?"

Barry watched in awe as Darcy splayed out her hands and black swirling shadow fabricated around her, twirling up her fingers and floating around her arms. The shadows creeped around Darcy, clinging to her hair and transforming it into long inky tendrils of swirling shadow.  
>She blinked as her green eyes turned black and the black colour of her eyes led out into her sclera, removing all white or colour from her sockets. Darcy preformed a showing spin, the shadowy black around her dispersing before reforming and clinging to her like a second skin.<p>

Then she shook herself off and the shadows dissipated leaving her in her normal state.

"Pretty terrifying huh?"

She said, seeing the looks of shock on the faces of the trio around her. Her friends from Starling City hadn't even seen her abilities to this extent, all they had seen was the shadow travelling and to see the shadows physically changing around her was quite a shock to the system for them.

Barry's face broke out into a grin.

"Not what I was gonna say"

"Oh? What words come to mind then?"

Darcy asked curiously folding her arms.

"I was gonna say amazing actually"

Stunned Darcy didn't know how else to reply and she was pretty sure her mouth was flopping open and closed like a fish. She didn't get how anyone could think what had happened to her was amazing, especially when to herself she felt like a monster.

Barry suggested that Oliver team up with him and after a back and forth of Oliver and felicity agreeing and disagreeing Felicity eventually got her way, saying she would go to S.T.A.R labs and was picked up and sped off by Barry before Darcy could even say she wanted to go with.

The dark-haired girl huffed in annoyance.

"And people always wonder why I have trust issues"

She growled out indicating towards where Barry and Felicity had took off.

"Because I always get left behind."

Darcy turned to Oliver, who didn't look too thrilled.

"Looks like you're stuck with me till next time then."


	3. Chapter 3

When Felicity arrived at S.T.A.R labs she only remembered to mention Darcy when she heard Caitlin talking to Barry about the raging meta-human.

"Oh my god Barry, we forgot about Darcy!" She called out to Barry from the section of the lab she was in with Cisco.

"Darcy?" Caitlin and Cisco shared puzzled looks, wondering who Felicity was talking about. The two scientists turned to Barry for an explanation.

"Oh yeah uh guys one of Felicity's friends is a meta-human." Barry explained with an animated grin.

"She can like make shadows and stuff it's pretty cool"

Cisco's eyes lit up like a child with new toys.

"Is she hot?"

Barry looked away shrugging as if he hadn't really noticed what she looked like, scratching his neck awkwardly as he muttered a quiet ' i guess'.

"Dude!" Cisco slapped his arm looking appalled.

"Ow!"

"Why didn't you bring her?"

"i can go back and get her?" Barry questioned, turning to Felicity who shook her head.

"If she wanted to be here then she would be already, i'll bring her in the morning. She's probably busy with O-uh the Arrow, or she's sleeping." 

Not wanting to stay put in the car with Dig, Darcy crept through the shadows, ignoring the small feeling of exhaustion that was beginning to catch up to her. Now that she knew Oliver was the Arrow she wanted to see for herself upfront how he operated as the vigilante counterpart. Sure she had seen The Arrow in motion when she was tailing him, but he wasn't Oliver to her then and now it was different knowing his identity.

She forgot how perceptive Oliver was, and how he had easily picked up on when to know if she was lurking around, he said it was something about the air getting slightly colder where she was. So as soon as she planted a foot on the path below him he dropped down beside her giving her a glare.

"I thought i told you to stay with Dig" He hissed in a harsh whisper and Darcy innocently shrugged.

"Yes you did. But that was an order and i don't do good with those remember"

Oliver rolled his eyes as Darcy shot him a beaming smile.

"Just stay hidden and don't get in my way"

Before Darcy could retort Oliver quickly held up his hand.

"Not an order"

"Don't worry, i'll be like a shadow on a wall"

She joked before concealing herself from sight and then following Oliver as he made his way through the warehouse. Darcy was fooling around, trying to mimic the shape of Oliver's bow with the shadows around her. Oliver kicked the warehouse door open causing her to jump, and she let go of the shadowy arrow sending it flying into the wall beside the man behind the desk.

Oliver snapped his head to her and she shrunk back mouthing a sorry before making an exit to the car, slipping into the seat beside Diggle.

"So i may have just turned a shadow into a weapon and pissed off Oliver" She announced, making Diggle jump not knowing she was there because of her silent return.

"Sorry next time i'll say hi or something to let you know i'm there, but yeah moving on Oliver is going to kill me" She explained relaying what had happened to Diggle.

Before he could respond Oliver had returned, climbing into the car with a firm glare at Darcy.

"Next time i tell you to do something listen"

Darcy mock saluted sinking into the chair.

"You guys fancy dropping me off at a hotel on your way back wherever? I'm exhausted." Darcy yawned, her eyes struggling to stay open as the exhaustion suddenly hit her.

Darcy woke to her phone beeping and she groggily rolled over, her features pulling into a frown as she rolled onto the soft silk sheets. It took her a moment to realise that she must've fallen asleep in the car before getting to the hotel she'd asked to be taken to. The sunlight hurt her eyes and made her feel woozy, causing her to stagger out of the bed as she reached for her cell which was in her left boot at the bottom of the bed. Not bothering to check the caller i.d she picked up the call, assuming it was Felicity.

"Yeah?" She answered hoarsely picking herself up from the floor and closing the curtains over the windows to block the rays of sunlight.

"Hey head over to jitters, we're meeting up with Barry in about 10 minutes and he said he'll take you to S.T.A.R labs"

"ugh...such a pain, i'm tired."

"Hey you wanted to go see the scientists at S.T.A.R labs that are behind what happened to you, now stop being lazy and get your butt down here" Felicity demanded making Darcy roll her eyes.

"Yes mom" Darcy replied sarcastically halfway through an extremely loud yawn, emphasizing her tiredness.

"Okay, by the way Roy has been calling us all none stop, said you aren't answering his calls or texts, you really should talk to him."

"I gotta go Fliss, i need to shower and make myself look not like cousin Itt bye" Darcy said quickly, tossing her phone onto the bed and heading to the shower before she could get a call back.

When Darcy finally got herself to Jitters she sluggishly moved over to Oliver and Felicity, climbing into a stool beside him.

"Yay coffee" She clapped her hands, stealing Oliver's mug and taking a large gulp.

"Sure you can have my coffee no problem" Oliver muttered making Darcy stick her tongue out. She turned to Felicity smiling apologetically at the two.

"Sorry i'm late it's hard for me to get out of bed during daylight hours, especially when it's so early"

"Darcy it's like 10:30" Felicity muttered making the girl hiding her face behind huge sunglasses and a hat shrug.

"Exactly! I'm a night owl Fliss, i don't usually get out of bed until like 2pm or something, especially now since the sun makes me so tired because of my uh thing"

"So that's why the hat and sunglasses?"

"Yup, anyways what'd i miss?"

"Oliver's going to team up with Barry aren't you" Felicity grinned and Oliver reluctantly agreed, shooting Felicity a disgruntled look before he left his seat to approach Barry. As soon as he did Felicity removed her gaze from Oliver and fixed her eyes on Darcy.

"So."

"So what?" Darcy sighed, placing the mug of coffee back down on the table.

"Roy."

"I don't like that topic of conversation. Next" She said quickly trying to avert talk from Roy.

"Don't care and no. Why won't you call him?"

"Because i hurt him" Darcy mumbled quietly after a long pause, knowing that Felicity ould keep nagging her until she got answers.

"But it was an accident, he knows that and he's not angry at you."

"How many accidents are they going to be though Fliss? And how many until i end up killing someone?"

"That's why you're here though, to get help from S.T.A.R labs so you don't hurt anyone."

Darcy opened her mouth to speak but Felicity rushed out her words before the dark haired woman could complain.

"Just call him okay? He understands a lot more than you would think."

"You're such a pain, I'll text him." Darcy exasperatedly threw her hands up in the air letting Felicity know she had won.

Felicity grinned victoriously as Darcy pulled her cell out of jean pocket and typed a quick message to Roy, which read ' **We'll talk when i get back to Starling x**'.

"There done." She announced rolling her eyes when Felicity clapped her hands.

"Darcy" Oliver's voice broke the two girls apart as Darcy turned to see why Oliver was calling her.

"Come one, we're going to train."

Darcy scrunched her face up at this.

"But i have like this much energy " She said, making a tiny gap between her thumb and finger to emphasize her point.

"And and i don't want to spend the rest of the day spewing black icky stuff while i recover, it's gross and annoying."

"Hey come to S.T.A.R labs with me, we'll take the car and i can introduce you to everyone" Felicity piped up and Darcy nodded settling on that idea.

"Sold! Lets go." She said with a bright smile as Felicity towed her past Oliver and Barry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long guys, my art college has given me so much work so i don't have time for fun, or a social life xo  
>Anyways my workload is dying down so i can start uploading chapters again :D<strong>


End file.
